Draw a Map
by BlackHelix
Summary: After defeating Mount Weather together, Grounders and Sky People couldn't be closer if they tried. Although, Clarke isn't to happy with how close one of the Arkers have gotten to the Grounders Commander, even if she did end up telling Lexa 'no'.
1. Chapter 1

**Draw A Map**

_by BlackHelix_

"What the hell?"

Octavia cringed lightly at the shriek before she felt herself being nudged out of the way and Lincoln's hands on her arms to steady her. She offered a small smile to the big man which was returned and for a split second she forgot how she had ended up staring into the mans dreamy eyes.

Shaking her head lightly she ignored the smirk coming from Raven and spun to face the blonde now glaring at something on the other side of camp. Octavia scanned the camp for any reason for the look on her best friends face but came up clean.

"What?"

"Lexa's here?"

Octavia's brow furrowed.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Was that a question or an answer?"

Octavia shot Raven a slight glare but the girl shrugged without a care. Turning back to the blonde she questioned lightly, "She didn't tell you?"

The reply wasn't immediate but when it came, it came on the edge of a growl. "No. No she didn't."

In fact, if Clarke were being honest, she actually hadn't spoken to Lexa since she had told her that she couldn't do a relationship with her.

That was four and a half months ago.

Nobody replied and Octavia thought that was for the best. At least it was until Lincoln had spoke up oblivious.

"The Commander thought it would be best to show her presence to the Sky People believing it will strengthen the alliance and earn her the trust of those here."

Octavia was almost tempted to smack her boyfriend over the back of his head for continuing with the conversation.

"That doesn't explain what the hell she is doing walking around with Monroe." She wasn't liking the close presence between the two.

"She's showing her around."

The group jumped at the sound of Bellamy's voice with the exception of Lincoln who had heard the boy from a fair distance and Clarke who was far to busy glaring across the camp at the two figures to bother being scared.

"She could just draw her a map." Clarke grumbled under her voice.

Bellamy glanced between the three other occupants of the group, earning two pitiful looks from Raven and his sister and a shrug from Lincoln.

Shaking his head, he started about what he came to them about. "Breakfast is almost rea-"

"You don't need to touch someone to show them around!" Clarke shouted, loud enough to startle those close enough to her but not loud enough to be heard on the other side of camp. Kicking up dirt, Clarke spun and stomped off muttering under her breath something about 'jokes and laughter not being a part of a tour'.

A confused look and silence fell across the group as Octavia spun to face the occupant of Clarke's ire. A sigh passed her lips when she found the sight of Monroe lightly touching Lexa's arm and Lexa's head thrown back in a bout of laughter.

Lincoln confused finally spoke up, "Why is she mad? She does know that the Commander cares for her, right?"

Raven scoffed. "Not since blondie told the iron lady that she didn't want to do the who do with her do."

A look of confusion crossed everyone's features for a moment before realization hit both Bellamy and Octavia. A round of 'ohs' and grimaces falling across the to much information for either of them.

"I don't get it."

Octavia patted her boyfriends arm, "I'll explain later. I need food. So come on big man." Octavia spun on her heel and started for the food court, Lincoln tailing along behind her.

It wasn't long before Octavia arrived with the others to the mess hall, filled with Sky People and Grounders alike. Her eyes drifted over the room and the friendly banter and games between the two groups before they stopped on a head of blonde hair.

The body attached to the hair was piling a plate full of food, courtesy of the Grounders.

Octavia sighed and moved towards her best friend whilst Lincoln went to retrieve plates for the two of them. Pulling up beside the blonde, she spoke, "I don't get why you are so upset. If anything I'd think you'd be happy, she's here in the camp after all."

"Happy?" Clarke asked, never looking the Sky Grounders way. "I'm happy." Clarke shoveled boar onto her plate, "Stoked." A pile of berries, "Why wouldn't I be?" An apple and three eggs.

Octavia watched a little worried as her friend stomped over towards the table where her mother was sitting.

She waited for Lincoln to reach her, took one of the two plates he held out and quickly piled it full with food and scooted her way over towards the empty seats next to Clarke, a small kiss placed on Lincoln's cheek before she left as he slowly placed food contently onto his plate. Sliding in next to Clarke, she watched the blonde scoff down her food, ignoring everything around her, even Raven and Bellamy taking a seat opposite her.

It wasn't until the sound of 'Heda' and scraping chairs filled the air did Clarke's food gorge come to a stop and her eyes drifted towards the entrance, her head and facial features not moving a fraction of an inch and yet her eyes gave way to her feelings as she glared at the two new occupants. Octavia watched as Lexa nodded to her people and told them to return to what they were doing in her own tongue. Octavia having stood herself, took a seat upon Lexa's words, Lincoln finding a spot to her left. She focused her full attention on the lasers Clarke was hoping to shoot out of her eyes and fire Monroe's way.

"You do know that you can't burn holes into Monroe's head, right?" Raven inquired from her side of the table as Clarke continued watching as Monroe fetched plates for herself and Lexa before the two started filling their plates.

Slowly, Raven found Clarke's eyes boring in her own. She seriously considered for a moment rewording her previous sentence, as her eyes started to burn from the look. Nah it was dust, had to be dust.

"Commander!"

Clarke's head snapped around to the voice of Kane, who had his hand in the air and was waving the Grounder's Commander over.

_Abort! Abort! Code Red! Griffin Code RED!_

Octavia chuckled along with Bellamy, Raven and even Lincoln over the look of dread on Clarke's face.

Lexa nodded to Kane as the man motioned for her to take a seat at the table. She pulled out the chair two seats down from Clarke whilst Monroe took the seat beside the blonde, Monroe giving Clarke a friendly smile before turning her attention to her food.

"Marcus and Abigail of the Sky People. It is good to see you are okay."

"Marcus, please Commander." Kane told her with a small smile.

"Then Lexa, please."

Kane's smile grew a little bigger at the privilege as he returned to his food. "I sincerely hope Monroe is treating you alright."

"Monroe has been a pleasure to walk around with..."

Clarke scoffed, earning the attention of the table and thus Lexa's attention._ Code REEEEEEDDDDDD! ABBOOOOORRRTTT!_ She quickly spun the scoff into a cough and faked choking, she doubted Lexa or her friends believed it.

However, continuing on, Lexa said "...she has showed me a lot of the Ark and has been telling me a lot about your Sky People ways."

"Really?" Abby spoke up first, her eyes falling on the girl, leader of the Grounders across from her.

Monroe nodded a small smile on her own face as she recalled what she had told the Commander. "I told her about the masquerade parties we used to have, about unity day and about some of our customs." The last word sent a small blush over the girls features.

Lexa smiled lightly.

Clarke glared heavily.

"I'm sure you did." Clarke muttered, although not to quietly.

Lexa unfazed nodded, "She informed me of your peoples customs when it comes to fun."

"Oh I bet she did." The table came to a grinding halt, forks, knives and spoons were lowered as all eyes fell on the blonde.

"Clarke, is something wrong?" Abby asked first.

Octavia glanced around the table at the looks of confusion, fear and anger. The subject needed to change, right now.

"This is great food."

Octavia could hug her brother right now.

Knives, forks and spoons returned to food and the situation died...for a second.

"Yeah, Heda and Monroe hunted the boar together."

Octavia could kill her boyfriend right now.

She settled for stomping on his foot under the table. To his credit he didn't yelp but he did yank his foot away from her reach. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Octavia just sighed.

"You went hunting together?" Clarke imposed her voice drifted over the table, shock clearly lacing her tone.

Clarke's insides were crumbling. Lexa had never taken her hunting, had actually refused to take her hunting, telling her it was to dangerous in the woods for someone inexperienced but she took Monroe. Monroe, who had even less experience with the woods.

Monroe nodded, oblivious to the hole she was digging herself. "Lexa requested my presence to do so last night. It was pretty awesome. We pitched camp in the trees and baited the animal to us." Turning to Lexa, Monroe offered. "You were awesome."

Clarke knew if she didn't leave she was bound to do something stupid. Like kill Monroe. Maybe, Lexa too. Mayb-nah probably not Lexa.

"I think I'm done." Clarke spoke, dropping her kitchen utensils to her plate with a clatter.

Lexa frowned and turned to Clarke before the blonde could stand. She hadn't wanted to cause the blonde any trouble so she had stayed away. Who knew four months still wasn't enough time. "Have I done something wrong to offend you Clarke of the Sky People."

Clarke hated the way Lexa used her title. She was supposed to be just Clarke to her, not Clarke of the Sky People. She hated the fact that Lexa was truly clueless as to what was going on.

"I don't know, have you." It was more of a statement then a question and Clarke hated that it had come out so terse and spiteful.

"If I have. I apologize."

Clarke's anger faded. It wasn't Lexa's fault. She had told the woman 'no' when the woman had put her heart on the line. She couldn't hate the woman for a mistake she herself had made.

"Hey, everything okay?" Monroe questioned, as the two leaders stood staring at one another in the silent mess hall. All eyes on the pair.

Well, she could hate Monroe.

"Fine." Clarke, growled, stomped her foot and stormed out without so much as a glance back over her shoulder.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Night came quickly and Clarke dreaded sleep. Entering the teenage quarters she came face to face with Raven who had opted to sleep with the rest of the teenagers than in the adults sector. She had bonded more with the hundred then any of the adults, with the exception of Abby, so it had been easily agreed upon and accepted, unanimous even.

"Clarke, good you're here." Raven's voice sounded harried, "I need help with something."

"Unless I'm dying Raven, it can wait until morning." Clarke shrugged her jacket of her shoulder and started down the hall that led to the living room which branched out to their rooms, kitchen and bathroom.

Clarke pulled to a startled halt as black hair filled her vision and a panicked look was thrown over her shoulder.

"Clarke," Octavia smiled nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here." Clarke offered in reply, "Well, sleep here." She corrected.

She made to step around Octavia only to have her path blocked again by the girl.

"Wonderful weather we are having isn't it?" Octavia asked leaning against the wall with hand scratching her head far too casually. "We should go for a walk. Get some fresh air."

Clarke's brow furrowed in serious confusion. "It's storming outside. Hurricane weather."

Octavia's face fell.

Clarke shook her head. "Look I'm tired," Clarke ducked around Octavia and started down the hall, "I just want to go to sleep and hopefu-".

Raven and Octavia cringed as the sounds of Clarke's boots came to a screeching halt, as she soaked in the sight in front of her.

Soft music was playing in the background being encompassed by the sounds of TV's and video games. The noise however wasn't what caught her attention. It was Lexa, no war paint and out of her battle armor. In any other moment, Clarke may have felt idiotic for ever thinking she could get over this woman who looked just as much the teenager that she truly was.

However it wasn't any other moment and Monroe had one hand on Lexa's shoulder and the other clasped in her other hand, Lexa's very own on Monroe's waist and the other clasped with Monroe's.

_I'm fine, perfectly fine_ Clarke told herself.

Clarke was mad.

_It's okay to be mad._

Clarke was angry.

_Angry at myself, not angry at Lexa or Monroe_ Monroe's hand rubbed lightly on the Commander's shoulder, _Okay maybe Monroe._

Clarke was furious.

_Furious? I'm not furious, whose furious?_ Clarke let out a light chuckle, _it wasn't forced. Who said it was forced?_

Clarke was pissed.

_I'm gonna kill her._

"Are those the five stages of grief?" Raven asked her black haired friend quietly.

"Nobody's dead." Octavia replied.

"Monroe's about to be."

Octavia was the first to react and thanked Indra in her head for the training the woman had given her as she snapped forward and restrained Clarke by the waist, the girl moved lightning fast and was already lunged halfway over the couch. "Little help here," she grunted back over her shoulder to Raven.

Rolling her eyes, Raven sighed but obliged her friend, grabbing hold of one of Clarke's arms tugging whilst Octavia clung to Clarke's waist.

"Alright, alright," Clarke conceded, hands up in the air after a slight struggle.

Octavia and Raven released the girl to the stock still silent room, a split second later and Octavia had one foot and Raven was piggybacked on Clarke's back, arms wrapped around the head of the one shoeless girl who was struggling to reach Monroe.

"It's okay. It's all good."

"Is she alright?" Monroe questioned, "Is she trying to hurt me?"

"No." Octavia and Raven replied unanimously.

"I'ma kill you!" Clarke screeched.

"Maybe."

"Clarke, why are you upset?" Lexa questioned.

At the sound of Lexa's voice, Clarke stopped struggling. Her body slumped and with the sudden relaxed posture and added weight of Raven on her back and Octavia holding one leg up in the air, she tipped forward and face planted herself into the ground.

Lexa was first to move.

Clarke shot up upon feeling Lexa's hands reach her shoulders. "I'm fine. Don't touch me." She missed the look of hurt flash over Lexa's face.

Clarke pushed herself to her feet untangling herself, while a small trickle of blood paved its way down from her nose and over lips. She tried to walk with whatever dignity she had left to the kitchen to clean herself up but hobbled with one shoe on and managed to trip at least twice on the way and before she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she felt the thwack! of a shoe, her shoe, hitting the back of her head and Raven's muttered curses.

She picked up her shoe before quickly entering the kitchen and crossing to the other side of the room where a cloth laid abandoned.

Picking it up, she soaked it under the tap, tipped her head back and pressed the cloth to her nose, holding back tears.

Good job Clarke, even if you had a shot left with Lexa, after that embarrassing spectacle it's now gone. Gone, gone, gone. Faster then the planet was ninety-seven years ago. Faster then when we fell to Earth.

"Clarke?" Clarke groaned and turned even further away from Lexa.

The last thing she needed now was for Lexa to see her bleeding and weak.

"I'm sorry about what happened out there. I'm not sure what happened." Clarke gripped her nose tighter, her words coming out in a funny clogged tone. "Bad berries I'm guessing."

Lexa let a small chuckle slip.

Clarke repeated what she had said with the same tone inside her own head and let a small chuckle escape her own lips. "Quack."

Lexa offered another small chuckle and a shake of her head at the truly sounding duck noise. "Are you okay?"

Turning to face the woman, Clarke removed the cloth from her face and nodded. "Wounded pride, dignity," holding up her shoe she added,"and shoe."

"They can be repaired Clarke, as can everything."

"Can we?" Clarke shot out without thinking.

Lexa glanced down at her feet for a second before returning her eyes to Clarke. Gesturing to the cloth she asked, "May I?"

Clarke hesitated, wanting an answer. None came and so not to lose Lexa's company, she nodded.

Lexa stepped forward and took the cloth from Clarke, wetting it again before reaching forward to swipe drying blood from her face. Clarke waited patiently whilst Lexa cleaned her up. A small smile tipped the corners of her lips as she considered what life would have been like if she had have said yes to Lexa all those months ago. She wouldn't have had to get hurt to have Lexa caring for her or even looking at her.

"Yes."

Lexa's eyes met Clarke's.

"I'm sorry but I just felt..." Clarke shook her head, "I don't know. All I know is that..." Clarke sighed, took a moment and gathered her courage to press on. "I love you. Now and then and I know that you're either with or going to get with Monroe..."

Lexa's brow creased, "Monroe?"

"Yeah, I see the way you act around one another." Clarke glanced down at her own feet, "I used to look at you the same way she does..." she paused and softly barely a whisper added, "...still do."

Lexa shook her head head, placing the cloth onto the bench before giving her full attention to the blonde sky princess. "Me and Monroe are friends. She attempted to kiss me once and although I will not lie and say I didn't kiss her back." She watched Clarke's face fall, "I did stop it." Clarke's face was a picture of both hurt and hope and Lexa prayed to whatever God's would listen that she could clear it up. "She wasn't you Clarke, she'd never be you."

"But you looked so comfo-"

"Monroe although hurt didn't want to stop being friends because of it."

"Friends?"

Lexa nodded.

Clarke sucked in a deep breath. "Could we try again?"

Lexa nodded once and gave the blue eyed blonde a smile. "I'd try again a million times with you Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue this for a few more chapters as I have a few ideas which can ties into this story.  
**

**-X-X-X-X-**

_I'm fine. Totally fine. Perfect. Really, why wouldn't I be?_

"Clarke, you're talking to yourself again."

Clarke snaps her attention towards her friend. "Was that out loud?" She asks Octavia who frowns in worry at her.

"Look, Lexa wants to try with you. So stop pouting." Raven tells her.

Clarke shrinks into the bench next to the makeshift basketball court. She had decided to join in and watch Lexa who was learning basketball along with a couple of the Grounders, Arkers and Monroe. She had just wanted to come and watch Lexa learn something new, she wasn't spying or anything.

"Go, Lexa!" Clarke shouted once she caught sight of Monroe standing a tad to close to Lexa for her liking whilst she instructed the Commander on what she had to do.

Lexa turned her attention to Clarke over her shoulder and offered a tiny smile to the girl before turning back to the task at hand. She flipped the round object called a ball in her hands and focused her attention onto the salvaged ring called a net. It was a ridiculous notion that apparently Sky People found interesting and because Clarke was a Sky person, Lexa wished to appear as if she was taking an interesting in the things Clarke liked.

However the thought of bouncing a ball up and down a rectangular marked field and finally attempting to throw it into the ring, didn't interest Lexa in the slightest but she was determined to enjoy herself for Clarke's benefit.

Lexa spun the ball once again between her hands before bending her knees per Monroe's instructions and bounced up throwing the ball up and it the air. It flew through the air, hit the backboard of the ring and promptly fell to the ground.

"Almost had it." Monroe offered with a pat to the back.

Lexa offered the girl a friendly smile before she took a step aside whilst Monroe went to retrieve the ball.

Clarke, watched Monroe pick up the ball and return to her spot next to Lexa. She watched the girl motion for Lexa and the Grounders to watch her as she explained the concept of shooting a basket, a few minutes passed and Monroe turned to the net, bent her knees slightly, righted herself correctly and pushed off, the ball shooting from her hands, soaring into the air and falling straight through the ring without touching the backboard or sides.

"Show off," Clarke glared at Monroe. Clarke glared at the ball, at the ring and finally back at Monroe before speaking up to her own friends. "I could totally have done that."

Octavia and Raven shared a look before the Sky Grounder spoke up to placate her friend, "Totally."

Raven rolled her eyes but played along, "Of course. You're Clarke and you can do anything."

Clarke nodded and with the encouragement she stood up. "Watch me."

Octavia and Raven watched in amusement as Clarke crossed the court and headed past the group and for the ball, Lexa's eyes following her the entire way.

Clarke bent down, scooped up the ball and headed for the spot Monroe had shot the ball off from.

"Hey, Clarke." Monroe said cheerily, "Come to join us?"

Clarke offered the woman a glare and Lexa a smile before she turned to face the ring. "Watch how it's done."

Oblivious to the glare, "Sweet."

Clarke focused her attention on the ring, bent her knees and bounced up, throwing the ball to it's intended target.

Octavia cringed, knowing that the blonde's throw was doomed to fail and together with Raven she watched as the ball hit the backboard and bounced furiously back at Clarke until it connected with the blonde's still sensitive nose.

Clarke fell backwards landing with a small _oomph_ as her behind connected with the hard ground. She felt the return of the trickle of blood coursing it's way out her nose and over her lips.

A few Grounders and Arkers chuckled at the scene until Lexa shot them a glare, silencing and dispersing the group within seconds.

Lexa moved towards Clarke and crouched to the girls level with Monroe dropping to her knees beside the blonde leader. "Are you okay, Clarke?"

"Yeah, you got hit pretty good." Monroe stated pulling some rags from her pocket which she had intended to use to separate the teams and handed it to Clarke.

Clarke begrudgingly took the rag and pressed it to her nose. Her cheeks colored when she felt Lexa's hand fall onto her shoulder. This was embarrassing enough as it was but now she was back to where she started last night, a bloody nose.

Lexa gave Clarke's shoulder a small rub. "Do not fret Clarke, it is just a game of fun."

"Yeah, you'll do better next time." Monroe added with a tiny pat to Clarke's other shoulder. "I used to throw scrunched up paper into the corner bin of my cell from the other side. Two years in prison has sought of made me a paper-basket champion. It just takes practice." Monroe grinned at Clarke, "You'll have it down packed in no time."

Clarke shot a glare towards Monroe who jerked back at the look before she turned to face Lexa. "I'm a little thirsty..."

Lexa nodded needing not to be told anymore than that. Jumping to her feet, she scampered of in search of liquid sustenance.

Clarke turned back to Monroe as she pushed herself to her feet along with the other girl. "Get one thing straight, Monroe. Lexa is with me. You don't have a chance with her and yes that sucks to know, I know because I have been in the position were I had thought I didn't have a chance with her."

"What ar-"

Clarke held up a finger to silence the girl. "If a war is what you want, a war is what you will get."

"But-"

"War!" Clarke cried out garnering the attention of those close enough. "Tomorrow morning before breakfast, right here on the court. Gather your team. I will gather mine and we will let the court decide who the better one is." With that and a glare thrown Monroe's way, Clarke pivoted on her heel and stomped away in search of Lexa and the water the Commander was searching for.

To say she was confused was an understatement, she truly had no idea what the hell had just happened. All she knew was apparently she had managed to earn Clarke's ire somehow. "What the hell?"

**Thanks for reading chapter 2, hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I borrow your war paint?"

Lexa watched as Clarke moved from one side of the room to the other, grabbing and replacing things on each side as she prepared herself. "Of course, I do not know why you would need it. Are you intending to go to war?"

Clarke reached for the girls war paint which sat upon the small cupboard draws in Clarke's room in which Lexa had been staying in since they had agree to a relationship, she had moved from Monroe's and Clarke couldn't have been happier. "Oh yeah."

Lexa watched as Clarke attempted to apply the war paint with a little trouble. A small smile twitched in the corner of her lips as she stood and made her way over towards Clarke. "Let me." She told her.

Clarke released the war paint compact to the Commander who took it and began applying it gently to the blonde's face.

"I do not understand. Your people are not at war anymore are they?"

Clarke opened her mouth to answer when the door to her room shot open and connected with the wall sending a rattling bang throughout the quarters.

"This is stupid."

Lexa pulled away from Clarke at the sight of Lincoln and Nyko. She turned from the group now entering the room. It was one thing to be with Clarke in private like she had just been but to do so in front of her people was to wish death upon herself.

Clarke frowned slightly at Lexa before realization of Octavia's words hit her. She snapped her head around to the Sky Grounder, "No it's not. Monroe wants war, I will give her war."

Lexa's brow creased before she turned to the blonde. "Monroe? You are going to war against Monroe?"

Octavia answered her Commander, "Not a real war, Heda."

Lexa glanced at the girl in confusion. "I do not understand."

"It's basketball," Octavia went on to explain, "the thing you were doing yesterday with Monroe, when Clarke fell on her ass trying to imp-Ouch! Hey watch where you are kicking."

Clarke glared at her.

"You are going to war with basketball."

Clarke thought for a moment and then simply answered, "Yep."

Lexa opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when Clarke stood up reached for the little pouch Lincoln held out to her. She watched Clarke reach into the pouch gathering a heap of limestone onto two fingers before she lifted them to her face and slid her fingers from the top corner of her right eyes down and over her nose until it reached the left corner of her mouth.

Clarke shook her hand free of limestone and cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this." She said exiting her bedroom.

Octavia rolled her eyes but took the bag from Clarke, gathered a small heap on her fingers and drew some over her own face. She handed the bag back to Lincoln before following after Clarke.

Lincoln shifted slightly in his spot debating his options for a short time before he turned to face the Commander. "Sky people are weird."

Lexa turned her attention from Clarke's behind to Lincoln. His tiny smile on his face and his words hit Lexa like a horse galloping at full speed towards her.

Nyko scoffed, "Even yours and the half of her which is still Sky person."

Lexa looked between the two and knew then and there that they were telling her that no matter what she and Clarke got up to whilst around them that she would always be safe to relax around them. What happened between them stayed between them.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak wanting to tell them it was unnecessary and that her relationship with Clarke was none of their business. She pushed the Commander part of her into a dark corner of her mind before speaking, her lips tilting upwards a little at the corner, "I don't even think I wish to understand them."

Nyko was the first to let laughter loose and was quickly followed by Lincoln and Lexa who had joined in with their own laughter. Whether it was to ease the tension, to solidify the promise or just for the sake of laughing, none of them knew and honestly none were about to question it.

Lexa let the laughter settle down a little bit before she motioned to the doorway. "Let's go before they notice we are not there."

Clarke exited her room and started down the hallway and to the exit of the bunk quarters. She could hear Octavia on her heels and was glad for the support. She had asked Raven to join her as well but the girl had told her no due to the still braced leg. Clarke could understand that but she had told her that she didn't have to run but Raven had still refused, not wanting to hamper the game because of her inability to play it but had insisted she would be there to 'cheer' their team on, which Clarke was sure was code for 'trash talk the other team'. She had shrugged and still did now. She wasn't going to complain about a little trash talking, especially if it was aimed at Monroe.

Clarke continued towards the exit, glancing over her shoulder in time to see Lexa, Lincoln and Nyko rounding the hallway corner and starting towards herself and Octavia. Turning back she came face to face with Bellamy who was dressed ready for war. She noted he had donned his own olive green camouflage on his face. _"I've got your back Clarke."_ He had told her after she had asked him to join her team even though she never gave a reason about why she was facing of against Monroe and Clarke could not have been more grateful than to have him with her to face this down.

She pulled to a stop just before the exit and waited for Lincoln to catch up. She took the limestone powder bag from the tall man and handed it too Bellamy, "Apply this." She waited for him to do so making a two fingered crisscross mark over his face. She took the bag back from him and gave it to Nyko, "You and Lincoln as well."

Nyko obliged, gathering the dusty powder and applying it to his face before handing the bag once again back to Lincoln who also applied it to his own face before hooking the powder to his belt, waiting for further orders from his blonde friend.

Clarke threw her hand out in front of everyone, "Hands in." She ordered.

Bellamy obeyed first with a pumped up, "Woo!"

Octavia followed suit and so did Lincoln and Nyko.

Clarke turned to Lexa. "You too ba-Lexa."

Lexa's forehead crinkled in confusion. "I am not apart of this so called war."

Clarke shook her head. "You're my support."

Lexa sighed, she didn't want it to come to this. She placed her hand on top of Nyko's who offered her a small shrug in confusion. Monroe was her friend but Clarke was her person. The blue eyed, blonde with stars in her eyes was her first priority to any friendship. She just hoped she came out the other side with her friendship with Monroe intact.

Clarke nodded, slipped her hand from the bottom and placed it on top of Lexa's before turning to the others. "We have got this." She turned to Lincoln, "We are bigger," turning to Octavia, "faster," turning to Nyko, "smarter," turning to Bellamy "and more courageous then they are." She took a gander around her team. "We will win this. We won't give up because we do not give into failure. We push forward until there is either nothing left to push or nothing left to give."

"Damn right!" Bellamy shouted.

Lexa looked on impassively but was a little worried internally. This sounded more and more like a bloodbath battle speech than a simple motivational speech before a game of what was supposed to be fun.

"We will destroy them."

A round of _yeahs_ rang out around the group and all hands were thrown into the air. Lexa's unwillingly went with the flow. The group pushed open the doors and strutted outside pumped and motivated for the battle.

Lexa reached for the blondes hand. She tugged lightly when she caught it with her own, stopping and spinning Clarke to face her. "You do not need to do this Clarke. I am with you, happy with you, there is no place I would rather be."

Clarke smiled, stood a little on the tips of her toes and lent up to place a kiss on Lexa's lips before pulling away. "She kissed you."

"I know."

"Jus drein jus daun."

With that down, Lexa watched Clarke spin and strut out to the group who was waiting for her. Part of her wished she could crawl under the nearest rock and take Clarke with her because she knew this was just going to end terribly. Lexa looked around her at the metal walls, floors and numerous other architectures...if there were any rocks.

Clarke motioned for the group to follow her once she caught up and together they made for the makeshift court, Clarke leading her team. Grounders and Sky People had gathered and the closer she got she could hear Sky People trying to get some of the Grounders to place bets on which team would win whilst they tried to explain what a bet was. At any other moment she would have taken in her surroundings and the fact that an alliance which had been made for a sole purpose was now an alliance made through the bonds of war.

The crowd parted like the stories of the red sea, for Clarke and her team. Clarke made sure to add a confident swagger to her walk as she stepped up to meet Monroe and the girls team which included Mel one of the people who had fallen with the ark and three others from the original one hundred; James, Toby and Brian.

Monroe spun to face Clarke and smiled hesitantly, a little scared at their facial appearance. "Hey Clarke."

"Enough talk," Clarke snapped, "We need to figure out who gets to choose which net they get first."

Raven stepped up next to the two teams and held up a circular item as the crowd went silent in anticipation. "It's called a coin. Something people used to buy things with nearly a hundred years ago. They also used it to determine sides, so in fairness we are going to do the same thing." The spectators nodded their agreement as did both Monroe and Clarke, Captain's of their respective teams. "Monroe?" Raven asked, getting the attention of the girl, "Heads or tails?"

"Uh..." Monroe squinted in concentration as she glanced down at the coin, "Heads?"

Raven furrowed her brow. "Are you sure?"

Monroe nodded and said with more determination this time. "Heads."

Raven nodded, settled the coin on top of her thumb and flicked it, sending it spinning into the air. She let it fall and once it clattered to the ground, she knelt down beside it and called out the final decision. "Tails."

Monroe smiled, "Ah well." She turned to Clarke and attempted a friendly smile, "Your pick."

Clarke nodded and spun to face Lincoln, who licked his finger and held it up into the air, a few seconds passed before Lincoln thumbed over at the net on the other side of the court. Clarke nodded and told Monroe which side she wanted.

"Let the games begin then!" Marcus called out over the crowd which went up in an uproar of cheers.

Lexa took her seat at the forefront and watched as Marcus adjusted the strange object around his neck which he had just blown into. She felt the bench she was sitting on dip slightly, turning to face the newest spectator she came face to face with Abigail Griffin. "Abigail of the Sky People."

Abby nodded back to her, "Commander," she sighed lightly and added finding no way around it. It was obvious Clarke cared for the the Grounder's Commander and she would not take that away from her daughter, "and it's Abby please."

Lexa nodded. "Then please, call me Lexa."

A truce called between the two, they both turned back to face the court. The starting whistle was blown and the teams jumped into action.

Lexa knew this was going to end badly, she just had that feeling.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Clarke threw herself face first onto her bed. She had been ruthless with her pursuit to win and sure it had cost her a number of penalties but she hadn't been the only one. Octavia had broken the nose of one of the three guys on the opposite team after they had snickered about something to do with women thinking they could fight...Lincoln had broken another and Bellamy the lasts.

"Clarke?"

Clarke groaned. How could she show her face to Lexa again after losing so terribly and then her tantrum at the end which had resulted in her being pulled off of Monroe by her feet.

Lexa closed the door behind her, letting the four walls give them some privacy. She hated being locked away from the outside but right now Clarke needed her and if Clarke needed her, Clarke would have her. Taking a step closer to the bed she called to the blonde again, "Clarke?" A grunt of acknowledgment was all Lexa heard. She took the spot next to Clarke, sitting on the bed and placing one of her hands on the middle of Clarke's back. She rubbed lightly not knowing what else to do.

"We lost." Clarke spoke, "Dreadfully. We were destroyed."

"It was not as bad as you are making it seem."

Clarke turned her head to face Lexa, still motionless with everything else. "89 to nothing. We didn't even get a point."

Lexa opened her mouth to retort but snapped it shut with a click. She had nothing to say to that because the Sky Princess was right, even Lexa knew that the way that Clarke's team was playing was absolutely disastrous.

"Read the rules!" Raven's voice came through the door as the girl limped passed it on her way to her own.

Clarke buried her head back into the mattress.

Lexa sighed. Even she knew that most of the moves Clarke's team was doing were what the Sky People called _illegal_ but they hadn't seemed to care. The whistle going off every minute and forcing the game into double the time.

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Clarke jumped to her feet and snapped around to face Lexa. "Of course it matters, I lost which means," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Monroe is better than me."

Lexa offered a tiny smile. "Better at basketball maybe but that is one thing out of a million that you are better at."

Clarke looked at Lexa with disbelief clearly written across her face.

Lexa pushed herself to the other side of the bed so that she was sitting right in front of Clarke. Taking her hands she peered up at the person she cared about most in this harsh world, "And even if you weren't. I would still choose you because I love you Clarke and nobody, not even Monroe can take my love for you away from us."

A knock on the door took Clarke's own reply out of her mouth. The door opened and Monroe's head peeked around the door, "Hey-uh..." she paused at the sight, "I'll just come back la-"

Lexa jumped to her feet, took Clarke by the shoulder and pushed her down onto the bed. "No, no, I think you and Clarke need to speak to one another. You are friends and this is becoming foolish."

Monroe nodded and stepped inside.

Lexa nodded to both of the girls before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. The Grounder's version of talking things out was usually done with swords and a death but a few things had started to become common place among Grounder's having learned it from the Sky People, this was one of them.

Clarke waited for the door to click shut and for Monroe to take a few steps towards her.

"I have a feeling I know what this is about now."

Clarke lowered her head a little ashamed.

Monroe took a deep breath, she needed the courage now because she wouldn't lie to a friend, especially one like Clarke. "I have feelings for Lexa."

Clarke turned to look at the girl, a glare on her face. That wasn't the best way to start this so called _talk_.

Monroe held her hands up in the air in a sign of surrender. "Let me finish."

Clarke turned her attention elsewhere but didn't speak.

Monroe continued, "I did kiss Lexa and although she kissed me back for not even a split second, she told me that she couldn't do that with me. That she loved somebody and that that feeling was never going to go away. I was mad at first but I couldn't lose Lexa's friendship, so I accepted it and now me and Lexa are just friends." Monroe paused for a moment to let that sink into Clarke, "She loves you Clarke, a hell of a lot. You're a lucky girl."

Clarke smiled a small smile before she turned back to Monroe who had a watery smile on her face. It was obvious the girl was holding back tears and Clarke felt sorry for her. The anger left her as she stood up, crossed the room and pulled the girl into a hug an apology already spouting out of her mouth.

"It's fine." Monroe told her, hugging back just as hard. A few seconds passed before they pulled apart and Monroe extended her hand towards the blonde leader, "Friends?"

Clarke grinned and took the hand. "Definitely." The handshake over they moved to exit the room, pulling the door open and stepping out, "You seriously have to teach me basketball though."

Monroe cringed at the memory of the last game. "Not for a little while."

"Impossible. Tha-tha-that's not possible!"

Clarke and Monroe came to a stop when they entered the living area where Monty was screaming at the screen and the rest of the teenagers including Jasper were looking on in shock, Lexa held the gaming controller in hand, confusion clearly splayed across her face.

"Does the colorful paper mean I won?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So there's no Clarke in this chapter and it's pretty short but it sets up the next one or two chapters, which will include Clarke.**

**-X-X-X-X-**

Lexa walked through the skaikru compound with an impassive look on her face, on the inside however she was beaming, she had managed to keep her friendship with Monroe intact and still have a relationship with Clarke. The two still didn't see eye to eye on a few things such as seating arrangements...anywhere, but it was getting better and it could have been worse so Lexa was content to just let it go.

"Lexa!"

Lexa pulled to a stop and turned to face the intrusion to her thoughts. "Uh...Abigai..." she paused when the woman gave her a pointed look, "...Abby. Can I assist you with anything?"

Abby nodded, "Follow me." She motioned for the woman to keep walking. She kept silent until she reached the perimeter fence of the camp. Following the electric fence, she started up her intended conversation, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Lexa's brow furrowed, "I do not intend anything."

Abby shook her head, "No I meant. What are you doing with my daughter?"

Lexa stopped and glanced around herself in confusion, "Clarke is not here right now, so I believe it is obvious that I am doing nothing with her."

Abby sighed, "No...I meant why are you dating my daughter?"

"Dating?"

"Seeing her, romantically."

"Uh..." Lexa said, understanding forming on her face. "Than I am _dating_ your daughter because I care for her."

Abby nodded and started walking, Lexa following close beside her. "I just need to make sure you are courting her properly."

"Courting? What is courting?"

"Um..." Abby thought for a moment, "Well in the very old days it used to be when you would do something big and grand for the person you care about to prove your worth to them, obvio-"

Lexa tuned Abby out after the mention of doing something big and grand to prove her worth to Clarke. How had she been so foolish? She hadn't even given Clarke any gifts of expression of interest, she hadn't done anything for the blonde and yet the blonde had gone to war with basketball for her...albeit she had lost badly but she had still attempted to do something. Lexa shook her head, she needed to do something big, real big if she wanted to prove her worth to the skaikru leader.

"...premature death."

Lexa turned to Abby and pulled them both to a stop, "I thank you for your assistance, Abiga-Abby. You're a good mother for Clarke and I will prove my worth to your daughter and make her proud of me."

Abby stood open mouthed and watching as the Grounder Commander walked away. "What?"

**-X-X-X-X-**

"My apologies, Octavia but I require Lincoln's assistance."

"Uh...sure _heda_." Octavia said with confusion evident in her voice and a small wave to the retreating figures.

Lexa motioned for Lincoln to follow her before she moved to the table opposite the room and gathered Nyko and Indra as well. She led the group to a small table in the corner of the mess hall.

"_Heda_?" Indra asked dubiously.

"Something has come to my attention," Lexa started taking a seat on the rather uncomfortable stool, "I have not courted Clarke in anyway."

"Courted?" Lincoln was first to ask.

Lexa nodded, "I have been told that it is the act of doing something big and grand to prove ones worth."

Lincoln frowned and took a glance back over at Octavia.

"Do not fear Lincoln," Lexa told him, waiting for him to turn his attention back to her. "You have proven your worth by saving the sky people from us when they first landed."

Lincoln offered a small smile of thanks and a nod her way.

"I however have not." Lexa looked between the three people she trusted most within her people, "Which means I must do something extraordinary to prove myself."

"I believe Clark-"

"No." Lexa shook her head, "This is _skaikru_ tradition and I will adhere by it for Clarke's sake."

Nyko's forehead creased, "What will we be doing _heda_?"

Lexa turned to Nyko, "We will hunt, kill and bring back the body of..._pauna_."

**So poor Lexa has kind of skipped ahead of the conversation with Abby and taken with her the parts she heard.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not very much humor in this one but it sets up the next chapter.**

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Mo-"

Abby glanced up from the papers on her desk at the sound of her daughters voice. She stood hesitantly and held her hands up in the air in defense. She knew she would have found out eventually but she had hoped it wouldn't be right now. "Now Clarke, I tried to talk her out of it. I promise. I didn't want her to go but she refused to let it go. I didn't tell her to do it."

Clarke stopped, a look of confusion etched on her face. "Do what?"

"You're not here because Lexa left to go kill a giant gorilla?"

Clarke's eyes widened in shock. "Lexa what?"

"You didn't know?"

"No."

Abby looked back down at her paperwork and shuffled her feet lightly. That could have gone a little better.

Clarke sighed in frustration. "Why is Lexa going to kill a giant gorilla?"

"Because I might have told her that that is how you court somebody in the old days." Abby watched her daughters face change to one of anger, "In my defense I had told her that those were the very old days and explained now days courting to her."

"We don't court anymore. Not really."

"I know but...I don't actually think she heard me past big and grand."

Another sigh of frustration left Clarke's lips. "You said you tried to stop her?"

"Well..."

**-X-X-X-X-**

**4 Hours Earlier**

"Lexa I didn't mean for you to go on a suicide mission."

Lexa kept her gaze on the inspection of her weapons she was doing. "It is not a suicide mission if you win."

Abby sighed in frustration. "Lexa, you are off to face off against a giant gorilla."

Lexa turned a gaze of curiosity to the older woman. "Are there small gorillas were you are from?"

Abby shook her head, "No. That's not what I meant Lexa."

Lexa turned her gaze back to her weapons.

"Please don't do this. If you die, Clarke will be heart broken. She wouldn't want you to do this." Abby knew it was a low blow but it was the only strings she could pull that she knew had the highest chance of working.

Lexa sheathed her sword in her baldric , picked her dagger up and sheathed that on her front. She picked up a few more and Abby watched as the girl managed to sheathe them almost everywhere.

Completely armed Lexa turned to Abby. "I must do this. I have to prove my worth to Clarke."

"Trust me, she knows."

"But this will make it true. You said so yourself." Lexa told her, taking a step around her and starting for the tent exit.

Abby stood there for a few seconds trying to think of something else to say to prevent the girl from leaving to her own funeral. Lexa's footsteps fading had Abby almost running to catch up to the Commander. She stepped in front of her and placed her hands on her shoulders, "I didn't mean for you to go kill yourself. In fact I didn't even think you would listen to a word I said."

If it had have been anyone else, Lexa would have had to have them flayed alive for daring to touch her but as the woman was Clarke's mother and nobody else was within sight, Lexa held back any retort or response. Instead she reached for the older woman's hands, pulled them from her shoulders and clasped them in hers as she offered her a reassuring look. "I will be fine and I will return to Clarke with a prize worthy of her."

Abby sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't be able to change the Commander's obviously made up mind. "At least take this with you," Abby reached for the gun in the back of her pants.

It had become common place that Sky People and Grounders alike were allowed into each others territory with their own weapons after the defeat of Mount Weather. One thing both sides were somewhat grateful for.

Lexa glanced down hesitantly at the gun. She had heard the stories of what happens to those Grounders who used the guns or even dared to pick one up, she shook her head, the threat of Mount Weather was gone, they were no longer under their control, no longer ruled by fear. She glanced back up at the girl she loves mother and nodded her assent as she took the metallic object in her hand.

She weighed it in her palm and ran the fingers of her opposite hand over the contours and grooves of it. Satisfied her people had not spontaneously combusted from her holding the gun, she glanced around her armor for a place to hide it. She may have been willing to touch and take the weapon but it would still take a while for her people to accept such an action, even if it was by their Commander.

Hiding the weapon away she looked back up at Abby. "Do not worry Abby, I assure you I will be back for your daughter."

With that said Abby watched Lexa leave the tent, the breeze leaving an extra sway of the tent flap so that she could watch the Commander's form retreat further and further into the camp. "Clarke's going to kill me."

**Hope everyone enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait but a tree literally fell over and took out a power line on the opposite side of the street whilst I was almost half way through this chapter. It was unsaved so I wasn't able to find it and just post it. Anyway I've finished it now so hopefully it was worth it.**

**I had planned on dragging it out a little further but at over two thousand words, I figured it was good to go.**

**Trigedasleng is not my first language, so pardon the mistakes.**

**-X-X-X-X-**

"This isn't King Kong."

"Quiet." Lexa hushed the girl beside her with more force.

"He's not even Mighty Joe Young."

"I have no idea what you are referring to but unless you wish to become _pauna_ next meal, I would suggest you be quiet Octavia."

Octavia snapped her mouth shut at the cracking and crunching of sticks and logs coming from behind their rock cover. She could smell the beasts putrid scent. "I am fine. I am a warrior."

Lexa unsheathed her sword and grasped the girls leather shoulder with her free hand, "Now is not the time to panic."

Octavia gripped her sword a little tighter. Panicked or not, she was ready for this.

The beasts roar was enough to let them know that they had been discovered.

"Panic time now?"

Lexa never answered and instead tackled the black haired Sky Grounder to the ground as the beasts heavy arm came down almost on top of them. "Run!"

Octavia didn't need to be told twice, scrambling to her feet she ran. Lexa hot on her heels...or she hoped so. If not Abby was going to kill her and Clarke was going to raise her from the dead just to kill her again.

**-X-X-X-X-**

**Earlier**

"Wait!"

"Octavia?"

"You weren't planning on leaving without me, were you?"

Lexa tilted her head to the side and answered honestly. "Yes."

"No we weren't," Lincoln replied.

"Yes, we were."

Octavia strolled down the small hill and over to the group consisting of Lexa, Lincoln, Indra and Nyko. "I'm coming."

"You could get yourself killed, Octavia."

"So could you." Octavia turned to Lexa, "Clarke's going to kill you if _pauna_ doesn't, you know?"

Nobody questioned that, not even Lexa.

"How did you find out?" Lexa asked.

"Abby."

"Abigail of the Sky People sent you?"

"Just to make sure you get back safe." Octavia shrugged a little, "It was either send me or Monroe and I don't think she wanted to face the wrath of Clarke."

"Abigail or Monroe?"

"Both."

Lexa sighed, "Very well, Octavia. You may join us. _Mauv aut_!"

Octavia smirked at Lincoln and quickly took up her place beside Indra, fixing the quiver to her back.

Lincoln stepped up beside his Commander. "_Hed_-"

"You must get used to it Lincoln." Lexa told him interrupting what he was planning to say. "She is a warrior, a very capable warrior. She is independent..." Lexa paused to let him think about what she had said before adding, "...and she is a woman. You can never tell them what to do."

Lincoln watched Lexa break away to the front of the group, leading them from the forefront.

"_Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au_." Octavia mocked from her place beside Indra.

Lincoln jogged to catch up and out of the corner of his eye he noted the small smile ticking the corner's of Indra's lips upwards. A small smile tipped his, he was happy that Octavia had come to be respected as one of them. He wouldn't - couldn't deny her this, even if he wanted to.

The walk dragged on for a few hours, the Commander not once breaking for water or rest, her pace was the same determined one just like when she had started and Octavia couldn't help but find this Commander just a little less intimidating.

"_Heda_?" Nyko spoke first, he wasn't used to so much walking.

Lexa held her hand up in the air, her head snapping round to the denser part of the forest. "Do you hear that?"

The groups ears perked up in search of the noise their Commander could hear. The small sounds of a growl echoed through the forest. The birds split in all directions and the trees separated, carving a path through the woods and directly towards them.

"_Heda_, _trapio_?"

Lexa shook her head. "Not enough time for the traps, _breik we_."

The group split just as the beast rolled into Lexa's path. Lexa dodged, dropping to the ground in a roll before clambering to her feet as an arrow whizzed past her head, impaling the beast in the shoulder.

"_Ai ste os_."

Lexa reached Octavia who held the bow and arrow in her hands, grabbed the girls wrist and pulled. "You can be awesome elsewhere Octavia."

"Right."

Octavia ran with Lexa, who was surprisingly fast and agile, she had a hard time keeping up and on more than one occasion, Lexa had taken to dragging the girl along with her as the beasts thumps against the dense forest floor could be heard closing in on them.

Lexa pulled to a stop, sniffed and took a left, still dragging Octavia along with her. A few meters passed before Lexa once again came to a stop next to a mound of what Octavia prayed wasn't what she thought it was.

"Cover yourself," Lexa ordered.

"That stinks."

Lexa reached into the mound and quickly began pasting in onto herself. "Which makes us less desirable to _pauna_."

"Less desirable to anything." Octavia muttered but obeyed.

"Over here."

Octavia finished up with a grimace before taking to the cover Lexa was currently hidden behind. "Is he still following?"

"Quiet and it's a she."

"Well is she still following?"

"Quiet."

"This isn't King Kong."

"Quiet." Lexa hushed the girl beside her with more force.

"He's not even Mighty Joe Young."

"I have no idea what you are referring to but unless you wish to become _pauna_ next meal, I would suggest you be quiet Octavia."

Octavia snapped her mouth shut at the cracking and crunching of sticks and logs coming from behind their rock cover. She could smell the beasts putrid scent. "I am fine. I am a warrior."

Lexa unsheathed her sword and grasped the girls leather shoulder in her free hand, "Now is not the time to panic."

Octavia gripped her sword a little tighter. Panicked or not, she was ready for this.

The beasts roar was enough to let them know that they had been discovered.

"Panic time now?"

Lexa never answered and instead tackled the black haired Sky Grounder to the ground as the beasts heavy arm came down almost on top of them. "Run!"

Octavia didn't need to be told twice, scrambling to her feet she ran. Lexa hot on her heels...or she hoped so. If not Abby was going to kill her and Clarke was going to raise her from the dead just to kill her again.

Octavia's feet carried her over and under the forest's very own obstacle course but she skidded to a stop when the end came near literally and figuratively in the form of a cliff, an angry river and hungry gorilla. She could hear Lexa's very own self skidding to a dead stop beside her.

"What do we do now?"

Lexa spun from the cliff towards the gorilla charging towards them, sheathed her sword in her baldric and pulled the pistol from it's tucked away place. Aimed it an fired.

It clicked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Five times.

"For god's sake take the safety off!"

"Safety?"

Octavia reached for the gun, snatched it up, flicked the safety off and emptied the clip into the beast, then tossed the gun to the ground as she watched it double over, falling over it's own feet into a roll. Slowly it clambered back to it's feet a started charging at them again, albeit slower. Only slightly slower but still...slower.

"Do you happen to have a rocket launcher or grenade hidden anywhere?"

"What is a rocket launcher and grenade?"

"They go boom which is something we need right about now." Octavia answer in a hurry. "That or a tank."

"What is a tank?"

"Really_ heda_? Right now?"

Lexa turned back to pauna charging at them and nodded her agreement. Now was not the best time for a life lesson on skaikru customs and culture. "Jump," she ordered and pushed herself from the cliff and into the river below.

"I still don't know how to sw-" Octavia started but quickly noted her Commander was no longer beside her. "For fu-" she pushed herself off the cliff and plunged into the river below, the sounds of pauna's growl and beatings upon it's chest echoed the whole way down and was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Lexa swam, back to the water, using whatever leverage she could get to keep both herself and Octavia's head above the water. The moment she felt solid ground, she stood and tugged at Octavia, pulling the girl to shore.

"Ouch!" Octavia called, being jerked awake by her head hitting a shore rock.

Lexa winced. "Sorry."

"Ow!" She cried out again mere moments later at another rock connecting with her head.

Lexa dropped the girls wrists deciding it was best to leave her were she was rather then attempt to dodge any of the rocks on the rivers shore. She took a seat beside the Sky Grounder.

Groaning, Octavia moved to sit up and said, "That was quick encounter," she sniffed a little, "well least we smell better..." her face screwed up in disgust, "...well me at least." She looked over to her Commander, "What did you do? Bathe in it?"

Lexa opened her mouth to reprimand the girl for speaking to her like that when a voice sounded through the forest, silencing them.

"Lexa!"

"Octavia!"

"Right! Octavia too!"

Lexa and Octavia turned their attentions to one another.

"Is it too late to go back out there and drown?" Octavia asked.

"Is it too late to go back and find_ pauna_?" Lexa asked.

"Over there," Indra's voice filtered over towards them as the clattering of feet to the river banks slowly filled their ears.

Lexa reached over and grasped the leather of the girls grounder armor. "I order you to kill me now."

Octavia scoffed, "And leave me to deal with angry Clarke alone? Nope, not even you're worth it _heda_."

Lexa felt a body careen into hers, arms falling around her shoulder and a head burying into her neck. She smiled perhaps her death would be pleasant.

"I am going to kill you slowly," Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear.

Perhaps not.

Lexa glanced over the blonde's shoulder and over too her people.

The sight of their Commander glaring at them had Indra and Lincoln pointing towards Nyko who just sighed at the sight.

Lexa raised her brows in question at her healer.

"We had no idea of how hurt you could have been _heda_. I thought best to get more help when you and Octavia disappeared."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Clarke asked, her wavering voice barely being held back.

Lexa turned away from Clarke, a flush of embarrassment creeping up and onto her face. She didn't want to appear weak in front of her people but it was so hard to not do so when the blonde was around and especially when she was looking at her with such worry and fear etched onto her face.

Lexa sighed, turned back to Clarke and the others and threw a glare towards her people. "This will never be spoken off again, _gau gon_?" She waited for the nods to come before she looked back to Clarke, picked up the nearest rock and fiddled with it, knowing she resembled a child right now and she hated it, but for Clarke...always for Clarke. "I wanted to prove myself to you." It was low but Lexa knew that everyone there had heard her.

"You don't have to do that Lexa." Clarke spoke, pushing herself to her feet and offering her hands to the girl. "You've done that more than enough."

Lexa smiled lightly before accepting the hand up, she stood brushed herself off and lent in a little to give the blonde a small kiss.

Clarke lent away and pressed her index finger to the girls lips stopping the movement. "Uh, uh, not until you have showered. I mean really what did you do, find the old sewers and shower in them?"

Lexa would have pouted had her people not been there to witness such an action. Instead she watched as Clarke turned her attention to a laughing Octavia.

"I'm not done with you either Octavia."

Octavia stopped laughing. In fact she was pretty sure everything stopped at the blonde's words. "Am I going to die?"

"Maybe, I'll consider letting you live."

Octavia hung her head with a nod.

Clarke took Lexa's hand and started back the way they had come from camp. "I mean if killing my mother doesn't fulfill me, then yeah I'll kill you."

"Speaking of your mother," Octavia said. "We have to have a conversation about what equates to help," she finished the word with hand quotations, "I mean she gave Lexa a pistol against a gorilla. I would have sent her with a rocket launcher, some hand grenades and a bloody tank."

Lexa's brow furrowed. "What's a tank?"

Clarke smiled lightly at the Commander, "I'll tell you later." With a happy sigh and a tighter grip on Lexa, Clarke told the group of one last fear she had. "I'm just glad that Mom didn't send Monroe to help instead of you, Octavia."

No one noticed the look shared between Octavia and Lexa but if they did, no one was going to mention it.

**Hopefully you enjoyed and thank you for reading. There may be more in the future but for now this is it.**

**mauv aut - move out  
Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au - If you fall behind, you get left behind  
trapio - traps  
breik we - break away  
Ai ste os - I am awesome  
gau gon - get it  
**


End file.
